


Desolation

by intothev0id



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Death, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothev0id/pseuds/intothev0id
Summary: (ONE SHOT). "Akira... ahora sé lo que es llorar, sufrir por alguien más. Ahora... ahora sé lo que es amar."One-Shot RyoKira (Asakura Ryo x Akira Fudou).Temática sad. No happy endings here.Disclaimer:Devilman, y su remake Devilman Crybaby, no son de mi autoría, la historia sí.Advertencias:Contiene yaoi. Si no te gusta no lo leas.Contiene spoilers del anime.





	Desolation

**Parte única: Desolado Satanás**

.

.

_Akira_

Akira, ¿por qué no me respondes? 

Ahora estoy llorando, sí, estoy llorando, llorando por ti. Porque me di cuenta del tipo de persona que eras.  _Me di cuenta de que te preocupabas por mí, m_ _ás de lo que yo me preocupaba por ti._

Fui un maldito egoísta y Dios me castigó por ello.

No recordaba quién era, y lo hice en el peor momento. Ignoré tu afecto por mí, por la humanidad, ignoré todo lo que, ahora que te fuiste, me importa más que mi inútil existencia.

_Porque ya no hay nada_

¿Debo continuar llorando y no cesar? Simplemente las lágrimas no dejan de brotar y yo no paro de gritar, destruyendo todas mis cuerdas vocales al tocar tu inerte y frío cuerpo partido a la mitad. Verte así, es tan tortuoso que quiero tirarme al vacío, pero, por más que lo intente, no consigo quitarme la vida porque así Dios lo quiso. Y me lo merezco

_Merezco cada maldita punzada que recibo_

Merezco  _todo_  dolor

_Sufrimiento_

_Herida que tenga_

_De cualquier tipo_

Deseo desaparecer, irme contigo, Akira. Sé que es imposible, pero al menos lo anhelo desde aquí, desde la infelicidad. 

Satanás te desea, amado mío, tengas un bello descanso. Ojalá reposes junto a Miki y tus padres, los cuales querías pese a que no lograbas verlos; así también espero encuentres a la familia de la castaña. No merecían morir bajo mi estupidez de idea.

Lo peor de todo es que no hay final: volveré a renacer sin conocimiento alguno de mi persona en un comienzo, sembraré el caos y volveré a sufrir por mi idiotez. Tú quizá no aparezcas ahí, pero

_Procuraré no borrarte de mi alma y corazón_

No me respondes porque estás muerto, es horriblemente doloroso, como si...

¿Qué voy a saber yo lo que es el dolor? Tú sufriste muchísimo más que yo, en vida, y jamás me di cuenta de aquello.

_Hasta ahora que te veo inerte y con los labios secos_

_Hasta ahora que te perdí_

_Hasta ahora que me di cuenta de que te amo_

Sí, te amo, Akira Fudou. De la forma que seas, te amo. Te extraño, deseo volverte a ver pronto. Pero ya sé que eso es pedir demasiado, porque cometí atrocidades y merezco ser castigado. Merezco sufrir, pagar por mis actos,

_pero tú no_

_Tú te mereces lo mejor,_

_y yo debo sufrir esta desolación, porque así Dios me lo concedió._

**Author's Note:**

> Quería hacerlo, sorry por lo saaaad. De todas formas, espero les guste ♡.


End file.
